Rwby legionary
by life is normal
Summary: A faunuskid from the deserts of vacuo comes to beacon, he is a legionary, an elite fighter in vacuo. what will beacon be like for the buffalo faunus.


The legionary

This is my own personal OC fanfiction of rwby please tell me how it is.

Prologue

A 17-year-old walked down the streets of vale, he was wearing a dark cloak and kept silent. The people just ignored the figure as he passed by fancy restaurants and bars. What they couldn't see was dark brown hair and horns that were hidden by his hood. His child hood was strict under his mentor; thus he had a cold expression held on his face. His eyes were bright purple and had blue instead of white in his eyes. His body tone was muscular, but it was covered with scars from training over the years. The kids name was Damocles

He was raised in the deserts of vacuo by his grandfather. When he turned 4 his tribe gave him to his grandfather to unlock his semblance, it almost ended in disaster for the whole area. So, the old man trained him to be A legionary, A man who wandered all over Remnent to aid all civilians from the grim and bandits. It was there he had met his 'brother in arms', Thomas Augustus, the boy was cocky and always tried to break the rules. Witch resulted in Damocles getting punished, It was a rule his grandfather had, if one kid breaks the rules, he has to watch his brother get punished for his actions. Needles to say Damocles hated Thomas. Thomas would break the rules often and the punishments would keep happening. After awhile Damocles just got annoyed and started to scold Thomas when he broke their mentors rules.

When the boys turned 13, they were given permission to go into town to celebrate becoming teens, this was also a test. Thomas went out and got drunk, robbed a man, then burned a persons boat into the water. Meanwhile, Damocles walked to the top of a hill and stared at the stars, he could make out constellations and make up a few himself. He was soon joined by his grandfather/mentor, "I hope you know I am surprised that you didn't go into town like Thomas," The old man said.

Damocles scoffed, "Thomas only wants to get drunk, he will most likely get into trouble. I only want to see the star's tonight, I can't see them very well in the village, out here they are brighter and bigger." The old man smiled and left Damocles, after awhile he had fallen asleep wrapped in his cloak. When he woke up at 5am, he walked back to the villa to find the old man and gray-haired man sitting in the dinner area. Damocles coughed and made himself known, "I have returned, I am waiting for orders mentor." Damocles said in a firm voice, making the man in gray smile.

"I see you are training him well." The gray-haired man said.

His grandfather stood up and walked over to Damocles, "Damocles, today you have a special assignment, you will go to the mountains and find the oracle, she will open your aura and help you with your semblance. After you are done with her, come back and we can begin the next phase of training, so pack your stuff and be ready by 8am to leave." Damocles bowed and left the room to go to the barracks.

"You think this oracle will help with his aura ozpin?" asked the old man

"It will take time, but this woman will help him master that semblance of his and how to control it." Ozpin said. Just then Thomas walked in with a massive headache, he looked at ozpin.

"who is the old guy with the cane and coffee." Thomas asked in a uncaring voice.

"This is ozpin of beacon academy in vale, he is here to see how Damocles is doing in his training. You on the other hand, have caused to much damage. I herby dismiss you from training." Thomas was, less than thrilled.

"WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG DAMNIT!" Thomas started throwing a tantrum.

"Because you never pay attention, you are not showing any signs of improvement and have broken many laws last night. I am very disappointed in you and handing you over to the police." Then the local police walked in and handcuffed the sobbing Thomas.

Damocles watched as Thomas was dragged off to a wagon. He resumed packing his stuff, such as his armor, shield, short sword, and dagger. He tied his stuff to a staff, he left to eat breakfast.

Several days later

He hiked through the desert to go to the largest mountain in the desert, he had been told to stop for ten minutes every 5 hours and keep walking through the night. He had fought several types of grimm, he never lost his track because he would stare at the mountain to keep a reference point. He soon was low on water, and grew tired, being up for days on end took a toll. He got to the mountain base and rembered he was told to climb up the NE side of the mountain, only to see that it was a straight vertical climb up. He groaned in annoyance and started to climb up the steep mountain side.

ONE LONG CLIMB LATER

Tired wasn't the right word for what he felt right now, but he had made it to a cave. He had planned to rest up, but he was greeted by a female cat Faunus wearing a strange outfit with a gold band around her black hair. She walked up to him and held out her hand, her voice silky smooth and inviting. _"follow me child and we shall unlock your aura and semblance."_ Her voice was inviting, she took his hand and walked him into a large room. In the center was a large firepit that had green flames coming out. She sat him down on a pile of blankets and pillows, took his equipment, armor and weapons and place them against a wall. Colorful smoke started coming out of the fire, soon several more women appeared from out of the door on the other side of the room. In total 5 women were in the room, wearing barley anything they took up places along the firepit.

"Tell us boy, why have you come to our cave." Asked one of the women. Damocles had to gather his thoughts before doing or saying anything.

"I guess to help master my aura and semblance." He said nonchalant like.

"You guess?" asked another woman. Damocles knew he had to rephrase his words.

"I need help mastering my aura and semblance, I was told by a man by the name of ozpin that you could help me with that.

"That we can and that we shall." Said the fourth woman.

The fifth woman walked up and handed Damocles a bowl full of blue like gel, "Eat all of this, then we can get started." Damocles slurped down a bit and found it tasted like rotten milk. He had to hold his breath as he forced himself to eat the whole bowl. He handed the bowl to the fifth woman who smiled, now we can begin." She said as he passed out.

6 MONTH TIME SKIP BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS TO BUSY TO LAZY.

'Boy those six months flew by fast.' He thought as he walked to his grandfather's villa. It was late when he entered the main hall, finding his grandfather sitting by the fireplace wrapped in a blanket in his chair. Damocles missed the old fart during his time training. "Mentor I have returned to complete my training." The old man turned his head and stared at Damocles for a bit.

"I will train you with what time I have left, I got news that a tumor is growing in several parts of my body. So, we start in the morning, but first we will talk about what has happened during your period of aura training."

CURRENT TIME BECAUSE TIME SKIPS ARE EASY BUT DON'T HELP THE PLOT.

His grandfather on his death bed made him a legionary soldier, making him the only one left in existence. His grandfather sent word to beacon academy letting them know, Damocles got an invitation to go to beacon to become a hunter and to train him even more. He found himself waiting at a platform waiting for a bullhead to pick him up. It was 3am, so he sat down waiting for the bullhead. He thought of what his life, he grew up without knowing his mother or father, he didn't have a childhood experience like any others, he kept his Faunus traits a secret until he was 14, one day he decided he didn't want to hid his traits anymore and let his horns grow out, his hair was thick and was difficult to cut

The bullhead arrived and he boarded it, he sat for a while before going up to the cockpit and talked to the pilots for a while. He started to feel tired and left to take a nap on one of the benches on the bullhead. He slept for 13 hours, he woke up because a group of first years started to board. What he had noticed was a hyper girl and a quiet guy with a pink streak in his hair. They sat next to him, the girl was so full of energy that she almost had to be held down by her 'handler'.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME MR QUIET, MY NAME IS NORA, AND THIS IS MY BEST BUDDY REN." Goodness this chick was loud he thought, he decided not to be rude.

"My name is Damocles, I am pleased to meet you miss and sir." They talked for several hours, Damocles was about to fall asleep when Nora asked. "DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" Damocles regretted his answer almost instantly.

"What is a pancake?"

Please let me know who he should be paired with at beacon, and I shall try to write the first chapter. Thank you.


End file.
